


Syrup Me Up, Buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Married Life, Syrup, Waffles, amy is a sweet sweet dork, failed waffles, referenced older songs, wasted food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amelia tries really hard to make waffles but music can be kind of distracting, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The three songs referenced in order are as follows:  
> 1) Cecilia by Simon & Garfunkel  
> 2) My Girl by Temptation  
> 3) Happy Together by The Turtles
> 
> (The movie mentioned, in case you don't get the reference is Toy Story)

Cooking in a sports bra and leggings, Amelia decided, was her new favorite activity. She danced around the kitchen, bopping her head along to the music. Her socked feet slid around the wood floors as she grabbed milk out of the fridge and measured the sugar. “Butter, butter, butter…” she hummed, searching the fridge for the substance.

“Aha! There you are, you silly bar of goodness.” She grinned brightly tossing it onto the counter and stirring her mixture. 

“Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia, up in my bedroom. I got up to wash my face, when I come back to bed, someone’s takin’ my place. ‘Cilia, you’re breakin’ my heart…” Amy paused, staring at her syrupy mixture, actually listening to the lyrics. “Oh my God. This is so  _ sad _ ! Why is this song so upbeat? What is wrong with you, ‘Cilia? He treated you so well.” 

“Amy… what are you talking about?” Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes as she treaded into the kitchen.

“Simon is a sad, sad lonely man. And he has my pity.” Amy informed her, still stirring her ingredients together. God, her hand was tired!

“Firstly, you did  _ not _ quote that movie correctly. Secondly, who is Simon?” Sakura asked, opening a tea packet.

“What’s the line again. Sad… Sad… Strange right? Sad, strange, little man… Nevermind.” Amy shook her head, giving up. “Simon and Garfunkel, dearest. They’re a band. And they wrote a very sad song about this awful woman.”

“So… listen to a different song?” Sakura suggested, pouring water into the coffee maker. “What are you making anyway?”

“Waffles and corn syrup!” Amy told her brightly, taking the advice and skipping to the next song. “I’ve got suuuunshine, on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? Talking ‘bout MY GIRL!” 

Sakura smiled to herself, watching Amy’s hips sway to the song. Then Amy whirled around and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her in. Before she knew it, the two of them were dancing around to a song only Amelia could hear. Amy blinked when Sakura kept stumbling and finally helpfully offered up one of her earbuds. 

It was a pleasant little song. Sakura could easily understand why Amelia loved it so much. Even better was the way Amelia was holding her closely and she could feel Amelia’s hums reverberating in her chest. 

“Sakura, I need you to know I’m hopelessly in love with you.” Amy said seriously, pulling away. 

She couldn’t stop herself from snorting. “Well, I certainly hope so. We’ve been married for two years.” 

“Really?! Well, lucky me.” Amy grinned, kissing Sakura chastely. 

Amy went back to stirring her batter and removed her syrup from heat. “Oh! You have to hear this song.” 

The American handed Sakura the dripping spoon and plugged her phone into a speaker. A mellow song instantly began to play throughout the kitchen. 

_...think about you day and night. It’s only right, to think about the girl you love and hold her tight. _

Sakura took over mixing the batter together while Amy waltzed around the room, belting out the lyrics contentedly. Sakura began pouring small amounts of batter into Amy’s fancy waffle maker that they rarely used. Amelia had, naturally, spent four months  _ begging _ for it and insisting she’d make waffles every Saturday. It had been a quick gift that Sakura finally lavished upon her wife (earning her an amazing night) and true to her word, Amy spent that next four Saturdays making waffles and sometimes during the week as well if she got up early enough. The two grew sick of waffles pretty fast.

“Soooo happy together!” Amy purred, grabbing Sakura by the hips.

Sakura had not realized Amy was so close to her and everything became almost comically slow. Her hands fumbled with the bowl of batter and the contents managed to drench her and Amelia in sticky goop. And it only got worse. Amelia, so surprised by the sudden batter coating her arms and face, knocked into the pan of syrup and proceeded to coat her entire front in syrup as well. 

Amy blinked for a few minutes, bottom lip beginning to wobble. “Sake… I’m… I’m all  _ sticky _ .” 

She snorted and this turned into full blown fits of laughter while Amelia stared at her. “You… you look absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Well, so do you!” Amy retorted defensively. However, the peals of laughter was addictive and soon the two were both keeled over from laughing so hard. 

“I suppose we should shower.” Sakura managed once she caught her breath.

Amelia surged forward at this, and planted a massive kiss on her. She sucked on her bottom lip and moved to travel her kisses down her batter-soaked neck. Unfortunately, that’s when the taste hit her tongue. She pulled away and gagged. 

“F-fun fact,” she said, dramatically coughing, “uncooked batter? Not so good.”

“So you’ll take my suggestion for the shower then?” Sakura asked, fighting a smirk, eyebrows raised.

“Only if you join me.” Amy returned cheekily.

“Alright, but if you start singing that awful song, I will shower downstairs.” Sakura warned.

“Aw, but that’s a classic!  _ And _ that one is the cold one!  _ And _ I  _ am  _ hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet!” Amy reasoned, voice bordering on whining.

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided she would just have to distract that pretty American mouth. 


End file.
